Singing in the Rain
by 000awesome000
Summary: Austin takes Ally to Prom. In the rain. Follow Ally's magical path to Prom with a musical twist. One-shot. Read and review! Enjoy. :)


**Singing in the Rain**

A lot of people hate the rain, but lately, I've found plenty of reasons to love it even more. It played quite a role in all those magical moments that every girl dreams of experiencing.

I knew that anything that happened to me would be different and out of the ordinary, because you grow used to that sort of stuff with a guy like Austin Moon, but I really never anticipated the rain becoming our thing.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, Dez? Flutes are for playing music, not for playing baseball."

"Ally, you ruin all the fun!" Dez whined as he put down the flute and started to storm out of Sonic Boom, but I guess he considered it would be better to stay here and play with some new instrument, and he came back inside. We just ordered some new accordions.

I knew that wherever there is a Dez, an Austin is not too far behind, so I prepared for an even bigger disaster, worse than the flute baseball. Before I knew it the blonde strolled into the store, clarinet in hand.

"Let me guess, another round of clarinet golf?" I asked, teasingly.

"You bet, Alls. Me and Dez have worked out the coolest path yet. We just need to set it up." Austin replied with a playful smirk on his face.

"Did I give you permission to do this?"

"Please, Ally! You really are going to love this! Trust me." Dez pleaded.

"Go right ahead. Just don't break anything and clean up after yourselves. It better amaze me. I'm gonna close up the shop for the night so that no customers ruin your masterpiece. I'm going to get some dinner with Trish. I'll be back in an hour." I collected my things and met Trish at Mini's.

We ate and talked and laughed but then out of nowhere the dark storm clouds came rolling in and rain came pouring down. We ran as fast as we could back to Sonic Boom. It was just shy of the one hour time frame I had given the boys, so they should be ready. I could barely see where I was going, the makeup dripping down my face, my clothes sopping wet and hair a mess. I opened the door to find an empty store. I found a clarinet with a post it attached. It read:

You said you didn't need my help last time we played clarinet golf, so I left this here for you.

-Austin

So without wasting a moment, I picked up the clarinet and swung. It set off a chain reaction of surprises and twists and turns ending at the piano. That triggered a sign to pop up.

I was in shock as I read the words. A pair of arms wrapped around me.

"So what do you say Alls? One pretty amazing round of clarinet golf, huh?" Austin said.

"I'll tell you, it was worth closing the store early." The excitement was building up inside me. I saw Dez videotaping and Trish was jumping for joy, obviously in on this plan too.

"So are you gonna answer the question yet?" He asked. "If you don't answer soon I'm just gonna throw you out there, you know, in the rain." He grabbed my hand and did just as he said.

"Yes! I'll go to Prom with you!" I screamed as the rain came down on us. He embraced me in a huge hug that was warm and loving and perfect. We ran around and danced and laughed. I caught a cold but I didn't really care because I was going to Prom with my best friend.

* * *

"Trish, why are they all staring?" I whispered to my best friend as we walked down the crowed halls of our school where intense whispers engulfed me in a sea or paranoia.

"They could be talking about anyone ally. Just stay calm and think positive. We are going to algebra class- your favorite." I smiled.

"Calculator time!" I cheered.

"That's the ally I know and love." Trish sighed, and we heading into our classroom. The class dragged by ever so slowly. I felt the stares piercing into me. Their cold hard looks and intimidatingly sharp daggers sent chills. Trish was wrong- this was definitely about me.

The bell rang and the mad rush to the hallway began. I packed up slowly and made my way out with Trish.

"Trish what if it has to do with Austin?"

"Ally we don't know what they are all going crazy about. It may not be anything major. We just need to relax. Don't let them get to you." As if on cue, a certain redhead jumped into my line of vision.

"Ally everyone's staring at you and spreading rumors about you going to Prom with Austin. It sounds really mean. This is major and you should be panicking." Dez rambled super fast.

"Oh my god Trish I knew it!" I grabbed my hair and started to chew.

"Ally relax it can't be that bad." Trish tried to reassure me.

"They all think you guys are dating again and it's starting this whole thing because ally's kind of a nerd and no one can understand why austin moon the Internet sensation would want to go to prom with her." Dez explained.

"Dez! Not helping." Trish hissed. A flustered austin ran up to us.

"Ally ally ally ally."

"Austin what is going on?" I asked.

"Ally it's fine. Just let everyone think what they want. I'm taking you to prom and that's final."

"But what about those rumors?" We started walking out of the school, Dez and Trish trailing behind talking about zaliens and whatnot.

"Don't worry. The kind of people who believe that kind of stuff are just shallow losers who like to make up stuff about other people's lives because they are insecure with their life. We can do what we want. You are so much greater and so much more wonderful than anyone in the whole entire world." I listened intently, captivated by his strong words that always made me feel better. We were just about to step outside the school doors when I said, "how do you always manage to find just the right words?"

He wrapped his arm around me and said, "that's because the perfect words always fit when I'm with a perfect girl." He gave me a kiss on the cheek just as we stepped in to the cold, wet, poring rain.

"Oh my go why does this alway happen?" I screamed. We dashed to the car and hopped inside. We started on our way home.

"There's something about the rain it seems, that always works around you and me..."

* * *

"Okay, I picked this one this one and this one. I've go my eye on a few more but I figured we could start with these." Trish handed me a pile of horrible dresses with more frills and ruffles and sparkles than you could imagine.

"Trish these are horrible. I am not wearing these." I handed her back the whole pile and she sighed in frustration.

"Can you at least try on this one?" She handed me a pink dress that was short. The skirt was form fitting and the sides had cross cross openings. The rest of the dress was embroidered with sequins.

I took the dress but I think I made a face because Trish outwardly whined again.

"At least your not as moody as the last time." I thought back to the first time we tried to buy me a dress for prom.

"I was just upset about everything going in. Now that we cleared up the rumors and me as austin are dating for sure I'm happy again."

"How's that working out?"

"Great, actually. I think it was good we took that little break. I think we needed time to breathe after all that Kira and Elliot and stage fright nonsense. We had out second first date yesterday and it was amazing. Not awkward at all."

"As long as our happy, Alls, I'm happy. You guys are just too cute together. AUSLLY FOREVER!"

"Auslly? I don't even want to know. Just go get me so me new dresses.

"You went from moody and depressed to pushy and demanding. Can I ever win?" I laughed as Trish mumbled and complained walking out of the dressing room.

I swear to you, I tried in at least 20 dresses in every color shape and style. You name it, I wore it.

"Trish I've tried on almost everything in the store. I don't think there's a dress for me."

"Ally we have to find something. I've got a few more-" she handed me 2 more dresses.

"No. I'm going to pick one this time."

I walked around for a good 5 minutes and scanned the store, dress after dress. I finally found one, grabbed it, and changed right away. As soon as I turned around and looked in the mirror, I knew this was the one.

"Trish I think we've got a winner." I spun around and watched the skirt flow and the the light dance across the sequins.

"Not so fast! We have to make sure it looks good with my dress first. Just let me go change." I laughed a little and took a look at my dress again.

It was light purple and silver. The nodded was strapped and embroidered with a simple beaded patter of swirls. It had a plain silver belt around the waist with a little bow in the back. The skirt was very simple, just a flowy purple skirt with some silver rule underneath to puff it up. The look was simple yet very chic and elegant. It was perfect.

Trish came running in ad I was very surprised by her choice in dress attire.

The last time we came here, in all my moody self, I remember her choosing a big pink ball gown. Right now she was wearing a navy blue high-low dress. Is was soft and silky and magnificent. It had eased straps and tons of silver sequins ad sparkles. It was great but I wasn't expecting it from Trish.

I kept my mouth shut though, as I didn't want her to get worried about her dress choice and start panicking and trying on new dresses. I just smiled and looked at us in the mirror.

"That's it. Lets go buy these babies!" Trish yelled triumphantly. I laughed and hugged her.

"I can't believe we're going to prom. I remember when we were little and played with princess gowns as now we're here. Wow."

"Stop with all the mushy stuff I'm gonna cry."

We paid for the dresses and were about to leave when I got a phone call.

ring...ring...ring...ring...

"Hello?"

"Hey Alls."

"Oh hi Austin what's goin' on? are you ok?"

"Wow look at you Alls, siding slang. Such a rebel."

"Shut up and just tell me why you called."

"Well I happen to have 2 movie tickets in my hand, one for me and one for someone else. I don't know who to give it to. Who do you think." Austin said playfully. I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Nope. I don't think anyone would want to go to the movies with you." I shot back just as teasingly.

"Well that's too bad because I happen to be parked right outside of a very nice dress shop."

Sure enough, I turn around and out the window I see blondie in his car waving 2 movie tickets in my direction. Do you know what else I saw?

Rain.

Trish laughed and pushed me out the door. "Just go already! I'll take your dress back with me." She said.

"Bye Trish! Thank you for everything!" I made a dash for the car. I sat there trying to open the door for a while, because he locked the doors ad wouldn't let me in. Eventually, I succeeded in opening the door, and when I did, I plopped down in the passenger seat, a smile on my face.

"You know, Austin. You are the best boyfriend ever. You are so sweet. You deserve a hug." I hugged him in all my wetness. I drenched him in all of the water and wonderful rain that just came down on me.

"Alls, it's a pretty good thing that I love you."

* * *

The music was blasting the latest pop song request throughout the room. Shrill laughter and horrible singing accompanied the music. The bright and cheery mood of the place, all the decorations and arrangements and the feeling exhibited y all of the Prom guests, was exactly the opposite of mine.

I was currently sitting on the floor in the hallway, far away from all the madness. I tried to be happy and have fun, for Austin, but it was so difficult. A lot of people kept giving me looks, but i learned to brush it off after the first hour of the party. it was hard to imagine why I could be so upset when my dress was beautiful and my shoes were gorgeous and I had the best boyfriend and my best friend Trish was here an my hair... Wait how did my hair still look? Probably scary since I gripped my head in pain a few times thanks to a pounding headache. I pulled out my phone to use as a mirror. My hair didn't look so bad, just a little off, but could anyone notice in that dark room? I was about to put my phone away when my finger slipped and I pressed the button to view my pictures. The top one was of my and Trish, taking prom pictures in the middle of the mall. I kept swiping through and I got to one of Dez doing some crazy pose that just made me laugh every time. Theme there was a picture of me and my dad and the next one was of my dad talking to austin, like the stereotypical overprotective father ho needs to lay down the rules to the boyfriend of his daughter. I swiped to the next one and it was just a nice picture if me and Austin at our favorite place- the piano. The next one we were standing, ad them there was one of him kissing me

And I had this happy expression that's hard to describe. There were a few more, my favorite being the 4 of us jammin out with instruments in the Sonic Boom. Describes us perfectly.

The last picture was not the best, but it still meant a lot to me. It was a big blurry and not your traditional prom picture. I took a picture of the Skype between me and my mom from before. She had to go back to Africa and couldn't be here for my Prom. I told her it was okay, but I was pretty upset. She said I looked beautiful and told me all about her prom. I told her I missed her.

I was finally putting my phone away when I heard the DJ announce, "ladies ad gentlemen, all you sappy couples out there get ready for another dance. It's time to slow things down a but with a very special song." I felt someone slide down next to me and grab my hand.

"Never run away like that agin. You had me so scared I though I lost you." Austin sighed and I rested my head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your prom. I just-"

"Ally you didn't ruin anything. Stop worrying. And Prom isn't over. I can still make this enjoyable for you. Come here."

He stood up , took me by the hand and then helped me up. The music started playing and I smiled.

"I requested our song." He said. "Come on we and dance out here. Just me and you."

And we did exactly that.

_Last summer we met._

_We started as friends._

_I can't tell you how it all happened._

We swayed side to side and he guided me every step of the way, wen it came to the little turns.

_Then autumn – it came._

_We were never the same._

_Those nights everything felt like magic._

My dancing was t improving much but I followed what he did, my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I rested my head on his chest and smiled, finally content with the way prom was working out.

_And I wonder if you miss me too._

_If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew._

He started singing now:

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

When the chorus was finished his face light up.

"OMG Alls! Brilliant idea that your gonna love!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, right into the- you guessed it-

Rain.

"Can't let this pretty little dress get all wet, now can we?" He said as put his suit jacket on me. We couldn't hear the music anymore, but it was okay, since we knew this song by heart. We sang and danced in the rain.

_How long 'til I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_If all we are is just a moment,_

_Don't forget me because I won't and_

_I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh._

_I think about you. Ooh._

And then, he kissed me in the rain.

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you._

The song ended and I couldn't be happier with the way my prom turned out. It was magical and perfect. We stood there in the rain, wrapped in each others love.

* * *

So the road to prom wasn't the smoothest, and it wasn't the easiest road either, but that's okay. I had the best friends to get me through it. And I learned that everything is okay, and everything is better when your singing in the rain.


End file.
